


Prompt: Tony/Bucky; Chemistry

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Fuck.”“Oh, we can do that, doll.”Sexy times with Tony and Bucky.





	Prompt: Tony/Bucky; Chemistry

**The kiss reminded him of chemistry lessons in school, when if the right two elements were put together, they'd explode.** It felt like lightning every time they kissed and Tony gasped for breath when James pulled back, a big grin on his mouth. Tony was about to say something when James leaned forward again, licking Tony's mouth teasingly and all thoughts left his brain.

“Fuck

“Oh, we can do that, doll,” James whispered near his ear, nibbling his earlobe and Tony's knees felt like jelly as James placed tiny kisses on his cheek and then went down to his neck.

“Hmn, lost for words?”

Tony shivered as James nipped at his skin, hands going down his back to grab hold of his arse. He let out a very unmanly yelp when James just lifted him off the ground, carrying him to the bedroom and dropping tony on it.

“I. I'm not some toy to just throw around.” Tony fake scowled, not able to keep his eyes off the man as James took off his clothes, revealing his gorgeous body. Tony went over every scar and muscle with hunger, cock throbbing inside his pants and James' eyes went a bit wider, predatory gaze in them as he came closer.

“You love it when I manhandle you.” James lifted up an eyebrow, big smile on his face as Tony's skin turned warm, not able to deny the man's claim. The fact that James could lift him up and take him hard against their bedroom wall was a definite turn on.

“Come here and fuck me already.”

“Patience is a virtue, doll.”

“No, it's not.” Tony reached out and James giggled when he gave in, covering Tony's body with his own, rubbing his cock against Tony's clad leg.

“Hmn, I'll never get tired of this,” James whispered, letting out a moan when Tony's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it with expert movements.

“You better not. I want to keep you around for a while.” Tony pushed against James' shoulder and went down the man's body as soon as he was on his back, cock standing up in attention. He made quick work of his own clothes, tossing them on the floor, keeping his eyes on James as the man stroked his cock, metal hand playing with his nipple.

“My job!” Tony scowled, patting James' hands away and taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard the way his partner liked it. The soft growl went straight to his cock and he rubbed against the sheet before licking and teasing the other nipple, hand going down.

“Oh, just like that! Oh, doll. That's perfect.”

Tony smiled when James pushed his head towards his cock and he grabbed a firmer hold on it, looking at James for a moment before licking the head with the tip of his tongue. There was already a small amount of cum on the slit and James cursed when Tony licked it up, doing his best to keep eye contact. It drove James wild and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the soft growl.

“Fuck! Tony, oh baby, please.”

“Patience is a virtue, doll.” Tony grinned when James arched his back, pressing his cock closer to Tony's mouth, letting out a swear when Tony just blew air on it. He ran his hands up and down James' chest, feeling how his muscles twitch underneath his palms. James' eyes found his, wide and hungry and Tony crawled back up, needing to claim James with a kiss.

“You're gorgeous,” Tony whispered against James' mouth, pushing his cock against the man's leg before moving again. He let out a breathe, taking James' cock in his hands and licking the slit one more time before going further, breathing out through his noise.

“Y-yes! Oh, Tony!”

Tony moaned around James' cock when the man's hand went into his hair and he slowly started moving up and down, hearing the tiny sighs and moans fill the room as he sucked him off.

“T-Tony, oh baby, that's it. That's so good! Oh, baby!”

He pulled off just before James would come, ignoring the man's protests and getting on his hands and knees.

“Thought you wanted to fuck me?” He looked over his shoulder, opening his arse a bit more and then let out a yelp when James' hot tongue probed him, making him see stars. He pushed back, impatient for more and shivered when fingers were filling him up, going in and out to stretch him.

“I'm ready. Come on B-Buckling. Let me have it! I- Oh god!” He grabbed the headboard as James' cock entered him, lost to the world from the pain and pleasure shooting through his body as James' filled him up. He wiggled and curses when James stopped, letting out a surprised yelp when James slapped his arse.

“Fucking tease! I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days.” Another slap on his arse and Tony moaned, trying to look at James. He loved this, James taking him hard and demanding, cock throbbing with want as James moved in and out of him faster. Not being allowed to come till James told him too.

“Perfect baby. All mine. Look at that, my little slut. Fucking good! Mine. You're mine, aren't you?”

“Yes! Oh god, yes!”

“Say it!”

“Your's! I'm yours. Oh please, oh Sir, fill me up! Make me feel it, I'm yours. Only yours. Please, Sir, please!”

Tony heard James scream as his arse filled up with the man's cum, his own cock needing release so badly it hurt. James' hand went around him and Tony almost cried with relief when James' worked him to completion. He called out James' name, cum landing on the sheets, James' cock still inside him.

“Fuck!”

Tony could only nod, blissfully exhausted. He pulled a face when James pulled out, feeling empty as he felt James' cum leave his body and drip down his leg. He flinched when a warm tongue licked his arse.

“Perfect. All mine.”

“Hmn.” Tony let James turn him around, moaning into the kiss as he tasted himself on James' lips.

“Be right back,” James whispered, placing a kiss on Tony's nose before going to the bathroom. By the time James had cleaned him up and cuddled next to him he was dozing off, smile on his lips as he snuggled closer to James, the man's words just reaching his ears before he was lost to the world.

“Goodnight, doll. I love you. ”

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first line I got was: The kiss reminded him of chemistry lessons in school when if the right two elements were put together, they'd explode. I think they intended it to be more romantic but it sort of got away with me and let's be honest, Tony and Bucky didn't mind at all. 
> 
> http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon! 
> 
> Oh, if you have a prompt or an idea, let me know.


End file.
